The center
by bluecookiedough
Summary: There is a third safe Haven for demigods called the center. And the gods know nothing about it, it's also run by Persephone Jackson. Fem percy, T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

**I, bluecookiedough do not own Percy Jackson.**

As far as you know there are only two places in America for demigods to stay safe. In the east there is Camp Half-blood, and in the west there is Camp Jupiter. But there is another safe haven in the center of the US, and that is what this story is about. It's called the Home Center, it's a hotel, hospital, and restaurant all in one. And it's absolutely free! Any passing demigods are allowed, Greek or Roman, for or against the gods, they are welcome. The owner of this center is Persephone Jackson (Although she stays at camp during the summer). Along with her brother Lee, and sister Stacie. Along with her boyfriend Luke Castellan. Oh? You thought he died? And the he and Persephone were enemies? Not at all, that was just an act. After expelled Kronos from his body he was quickly taken to the center and put in the hospital. Do to their extremely advanced medical work they managed to pull him back from the brink of death. He then remained there so the gods wouldn't kill him. Because the gods knew nothing about the center. Really the only people who knew about it were Persephone's siblings, mother, stepfather, boyfriend, and the occasional demigod who made it to the center. Although most demigods who made it to the center decuded to live there as they were free to stay as long as they wanted with the only consequence of doing their own laundry. The few demigods that did leave to travel to the camps promised to keep the center a secret. So of course this means that the gods were totally ignorant of the center. Well all that was about to change...and it started when Camp Half-blood was called to Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

**I bluecookiedough, do not own Percy Jackson.**

Persephone was just strolling around Camp Half-blood when her friend Jason Grace came up to her, it was kind of awkward because she knew he liked her. But of course she couldn't tell anyone that she had a boyfriend already because, obviously, it was a secret. As was basically her whole life. Anyway he came up to her and told her that there was an emergency meeting up on Olympus. And off they went.

* * *

The gods sat on their thrones and the demigods kneeled at the feet of their parents. Then a phone rang, persephone blushed and dug it out of her pocket, with everyone watching she answered the phone. The conversation went something like,"Hello? Oh hey Lee whats up?" Persephone suddenly growled, growing serious,"Again?! he's still doing that? I put you in charge of stopping him before he kills everyone!" No one was really sure what was going on, who was Lee? And who were they talking about? They were pulled out of their musings when Persephone started yelling into the phone, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE USED IT ALL UP? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO AS LONG AS YOU FIX THIS!" Then she threw the phone across the throne room. That was when she noticed everyone staring at her. "Um, I can explain!" And she was about to, well she was in the middle of thinking up a cover story when the doors to the throne room exploded open (did I forget to mention they were closed?). And out of the smoke (of course there was smoke the doors exploded!) came a teen, probably about 19 years old. He had auburn hair that stuck up all over the place, and dark sunglasses. He was tall and fit, you could tell that he worked out a lot. He was wearing some blue jeans and a white t-shirt that said THE CENTER in big blue letters. All this time no one had spoken, until, that is, Persephone (who had been getting angrier by the minute) spoke in a voice that sent terror into the heart of pretty much everyone there. "Lee?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I, Blucookiedough, do not own Percy Jackson.**

Ok so, recap. Percy was called to Olympus, got a mysterious phone call, and an acquaintance of hers (apparently named Lee) just blew up the doors to the Olympian Throne room. Yah, so… that just happened, and now Percy was crossing the floor over to this mysterious Lee person. Well, more like stalking, like a lion stalking her prey. And Lee was the injured gazelle that just knew it wasn't going to get away and that it better just sit there and accept its fate. And that is just what Lee did, just stood there looking at Percy with a slightly fearful look in his eyes as she drew nearer, and nearer, and then SLAP! The sound rang across the throne room and everyone jumped, startled. Persephone had just slapped Lee across the face. Wow… then they hugged and smiled at each other. The other people in the room looked confused. They just laughed.

Then there was a hushed conversation where they basically decided that Persephone needed to come back to The Center to stop Jacob, who kept flooding the entire complex because he couldn't do his own laundry. Subsequently, he had used up all the laundry detergent. Persephone sighed loudly and face palmed, but of course she agreed. Lee left, Percy made up a good cover story, no one was suspicious, and the gods assigned the present demigods a quest (which was the real reason they were there in the first place) to find this mysterious Center they had heard rumors about. Leaving Percy snickering in her head, but she, along with the other demigods, bowed and left closing the newly repaired doors behind them.

 **Sorry about how short it is! But i'm not quite sure where this is going and i'm sort of running out of plot. Review with some ideas if you can! And don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Bluecookiedough do not own Percy Jackson. Thanks for the help! Don't forget about my poll!**

Percy opened her eyes to the sound of knocking. Why were they knocking so early? She groaned and rolled out of bed onto the floor. But the knocking didn't stop, she clumsily got up on her hands and knees, crawling towards the door. The bright sunlight hit her eyes, making her squint. She covered her eyes with one hand as she finally got around to looking at the person standing in front of her. It was Jason and he was blushing up a storm (no pun intended), looking down at herself she saw that she was wearing her usual pajamas. A large t-shirt that went down to her knees and some short shorts that were covered by the shirt. "I'm wearing shorts you know." Percy said to Jason, he blushed even more at being caught looking. "What do you need Jason?" Percy asked. Jason, looking relieved at the subject change, answered with "We have to leave soon for the quest. Chiron said to wake you as you missed breakfast again." Percy sighed. She had recently been assigned a quest along with Jason and Annabeth to find The Center, which was run by her, not that they knew that. On another note she had indeed missed breakfast and would have to delve into her ice cream stock to make up for it.

She nodded at Jason and went back inside, closing the door behind her. Quickly she changed into a Camp Half-blood t-shirt and some jean capris. Then she brushed her hair and threw on her most comfortable flats out of the pile of them. They were the best because they were the most worn, and therefore wouldn't give her blisters. Packing a bag of needed quest essentials (I'll spare you the details) she shouldered her backpack (blue with a fish keychain on the zipper) and walked out to meet her friends, grabbing a baseball cap on the way out.

Walking over to Thalia's tree she saw Annabeth sitting under the tree and Jason standing up next to her. She had never actually seen him relax, not even slouch, he was weird that way. It was probably his Roman training. The Greeks and the Romans were pretty friendly now, the Giant war had miraculously ended with very few casualties. The Center had done it's part as well by giving the neutral parties refuge, most of them decided to stay after the war was over as well. It actually worked out pretty well, and the Romans were really good at organizing whole building clean ups, although she probably shouldn't be surprised.

Percy was shocked out of her memories (the time she saw a group of Greeks clean the floor by putting the sponges on their feet and going through everyone's favorite styles of dances) by Annabeth clearing her throat. She opened her mouth and looked like she was about to say something important when she spotted Percy's shoes.

"Oh honestly Percy, don't you have anything else to wear? We are going on a quest! You need some tennis shoes or something, not those flats! Besides, The Center may be in a rainy area, or on a mountain or any number of different places. Flats are hardly the best shoes you could have worn." Percy just smiled and walked over to stand next to Jason.

"Sup Jason, I see you are wearing what are apparently the only shoes acceptable to wear on a quest, good for you." Behind her Annabeth sighed in annoyance.

"Let's just go, we don't want to be walking in the dark." Jason replied. Percy nodded as they gathered up their bags.

"How are we going to find this place anyway?" Percy asked.

"Well," Annabeth replied as they crossed the border out of camp, "We have figured out a resource. Apparently there is a demigod who has visited The Center, and even lived there for a while. We are going to get the location from her." Percy raised her eyebrow, she knew that no demigod who had left The Center would even think about betraying the location to the gods.

"What is this girl's name?" Percy asked.

"Her name is Stacie."

And as the group walked down the road Percy smirked to herself, thinking of the the quest ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Bluecookiedough do not own Percy Jackson.**

Stacie Jackson had a good life. She had a loving family and for a while she had had a lovely home filled with many friends. But she soon got tired of the craziness that was The Center. And so with a teary goodbye she left to find a quiet little country house to relax and enjoy her retirement.

She had been a doctor at The Center one of the best, actually it had been she who had ultimately saved Luke's life. But all good things must come to an end at some point.

She was tired of running around every which way because of the antics that the demigods pulled, not that she didn't like them. She loved them all like family, and that's really what they were. Family. Which was good as Percy and Lee really were her siblings. Sally and Paul were her parents but they didn't live at the center, not for lack of trying on all of the demigod's parts. But for all their schemes and hard work they could not get there parents (in both the literal and figural sense) to leave their apartment in the city.

But they had all kept in correspondence with each other. Which was why she had just received a letter from her sister. Its seems as though the Gods had scheduled the inevitable quest to find The Center. And somehow or other word had gotten out that she may or may not know the location of The Center. Therefore she was signaled out as a potential recourse for the quest members and they were on their way to visit her. What a lovely way to start the day. According to Percy they were scheduled to arrive that afternoon. It wouldn't take them long at all if they were quick about it. Stacie had chosen the perfect spot, directly between Camp Half-Blood and The Center. So she decided to wait for them to arrive by planning some welcoming activities. From what Percy had told her, that Jason never did anything remotely relaxing. We'll see how he fares after she rolls out a traditional Jackson sister greeting. They were always especially...interesting.

And somewhere a couple hours away, Jason felt an ominous shiver overcome him. Percy smiled.


End file.
